


Moran's Resignation

by w_x_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't do this again,” Sebastian states as he takes a step back from Jim.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Moriarty's face shows his confusion and then his anger at Sebastian defying him.</p><p>“You are my boss. I will do anything for you,” Sebastian declares truthfully. “But here, in private, in our personal lives,” Sebastian gestures between them and at his own bedroom which Jim had barged into. “I won't just-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moran's Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

When Sebastian sees the possessive look on his boss's face as said man roams his eyes down the hit-man's body and stops at cock level to blatantly stare, a spark of heat hits Sebastian for a split second before a wave of dread washes over his body. His hearing goes fuzzy as his whole body shivers and the need to _hide_ makes itself present in an unbelievably strong manner.

 

“I can't do this again,” Sebastian states as he takes a step back from Jim.

 

“Excuse me?” Moriarty's face shows his confusion and then his anger at Sebastian defying him.

 

“You are my boss. I will do _anything_ for you,” Sebastian declares truthfully. “But here, in private, in our personal lives,” Sebastian gestures between them and at his own bedroom which Jim had barged into. “I won't _just_ -”

 

“You are mine, you do whatever I want you to do,” Moriarty interrupts in a deadly tone.

 

“I am your employee,” Sebastian nods in agreement. “I will do whatever you want.” He keeps nodding, but adds, “As your _employee_.”

 

Moriarty seethes. Sebastian knows this was a risqué thing to do, but he can't do _it_. He can't be _with_ Jim again. It's the last thing of _his_ that he has, and he would give it to Jim, he really would without a bat of his eyelids. If only Jim _actually_ wanted it, not just took it because he's Sebastian's boss and believes he owns Sebastian whole.

 

Jim does. He owns Sebastian.

 

But he doesn't _want_ Sebastian. So as much as Sebastian wants him, it just isn't happening. Sebastian's not giving that bit of himself away, not again. Once had been enough to see just how much Jim does _not_ want him.

 

“You were the one who made a move,” Jim reminds.

 

“A physical move,” Sebastian argues. “After you verbally goaded me to do it.”

 

“It was what you wanted,” Moriarty responds with a confident tone.

 

“Look,” Sebastian reasons. “I don't care to discuss this anymore. I am going to go. If you require me to do something for you as a _part_ of my job, I will be available as always.”

 

Sebastian begins to turn. “Do not walk away from me,” his boss orders.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sebastian apologizes as he turns back. “But I don't know how else to get myself out of this situation. I've said that I don't care to discuss this anymore and yet, I know that if I stay here you won't accept that.”

 

“So you're willing to disrespect me instead.”

 

“That wasn't me disrespecting you, that was me trying to get out of this conversation,” Sebastian tries to defend himself.

 

“Turning your back on me isn't disrespecting me?” Moriarty asks in a rhetorical tone.

 

Sebastian answers all the same. “I didn't think of it like that, and I'm sorry,” he apologizes in a genuine tone. “But as soon as you gave the order I stopped, did I not?”

 

“I think I need to teach you a lesson,” Jim muses.

 

“If you feel it's necessary.” Sebastian nods, accepting of whatever Jim deems an appropriate punishment for disrespect.

 

“Why are you still talking back?” Sebastian doesn't reply. “Oh no.” Jim scoffs. “You're gonna answer that.”

 

“Fuck sake's Jim,” Sebastian swears. “I am fucking in love with you,” Sebastian shouts, finally losing his carefully portrayed control.

 

“I know that,” Jim responds with ease.

 

“You only care about owning me,” the tone which Sebastian uses is a sad one. He knows that Jim doesn't want him like _that_ and it hurts. It hurts because Jim would willingly be physically intimate with Sebastian but that's not enough for the hitman.

 

“I _do_ own you,” Jim responds in a confident tone which brokers no room for argument.

 

“As much as I am into this destructive relationship with you, I don't care for it if you don't care for me.”

 

“Ultimatums now.”

 

Sebastian gulps. Breathes for a few seconds. “Can I go now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine, but I'm not having sex with you.”

 

“You already did.”

 

“I am not having sex with you _again_.”

 

“We'll see about that.”

 

“I am serious,” Sebastian firmly utters.

 

“So am I.”

 

Sebastian walks forward to his desk. When he reaches it, with one hand he takes a clear piece of paper from its stack which he places in front of him and with the other grabs a pen.

 

As he puts pen to paper Jim asks, “What are you doing?”

 

Sebastian remains quiet as he finishes his scribbles before he places the pen back in its place and folds the piece of paper in three.

 

He goes back to stand in front of Jim and juts out his hand so that the folded piece of paper is at offer for Jim to grab.

 

“What is it?” Jim demands.

 

“I would rather you read it, please,” Sebastian requests.

 

“You can read it to me.”

 

Sebastian inhales deeply and then unfolds the letter. “Dear Mr. Moriarty,” he begins. “Please accept this letter as notice of my resignation from all the positions I hold as your employee.”

 

Jim's face turns murderous. “No,” he answers in a deadly tone.

 

“I'm sorry, sir, but the letter is not finished,” he informs before continuing to read. “As per the terms of my employment contract–” Jim scoffs but Sebastian continues, “being as I have no active assignments at present I will complete my employment at the end of this letter. I am thankful for the opportunities you have given me and wish you all the best in future endeavours. Yours sincerely, Sebastian Moran.” When he finishes he stands at attention, letter once more folded and held in a hand by his side.

 

Jim's expression hardens, eyes beginning to squint. “You know what terminating your employment with me means.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian replies with a formal tone.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING TAKING THE PISS RIGHT NOW?” Jim screams.

 

“No, Sir,” Sebastian replies in the same formal tone.

 

“Oh my God,” Jim moans as he scrubs his face. “I am going to do so many horrible things to you.”

 

“My termination is up to you as part of my employment contract,” Sebastian states matter of fact.

 

“You are such a stupid idiot,” Jim inhales deeply and exhales hard with his eyes closed.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian replies.

 

“I don't even understand,” Jim voices in wonder. “How do you not know that I want you? That I love you? That I care for you?”

 

 _Oh fuck_ , Sebastian thinks. This termination of employment is gonna hurt _so bad_. Jim knows him inside out, knows exactly how to take Sebastian apart, which points to press and how to make him wish he was dead. And all without ever lifting a finger. Sebastian closes his eyes and bears himself for the onslaught of devastating emotions.

 

The resignation letter is suddenly snatched out of Sebastian's hand, and Sebastian opens his eyes in time to see Jim tear it up with his hands. “Resignation. Not. Accepted.” Jim enunciates as he keeps tearing up the pieces of paper.

 

“W-What?” Sebastian stutters as he opens his eyes wide.

 

Jim throws the papers on the floor and points vehemently at Sebastian. “You have managed to get yourself a promotion, a raise _and,_ ” he enunciates as his eyes widen and his voice raises, “spankings for the rest of your life.”

 

“W-What?” Sebastian repeats in the same manner, not believing what he's hearing.

 

Jim keeps right on going like Sebastian didn't open his mouth. “For first: not knowing, second: thinking I would ever accept your resignation, and third: thinking that I was only saying _those_ things as a method of torture as part of your termination. Like I said,” his hands splay wide as he nods. “A stupid idiot. _But_ ,” Jim arches his eyebrows. “You are _my_ stupid idiot. And you are mine forever.”

 

“Jim,” Sebastian breathes with his heart frantically thudding.

 

“I am not saying it again.”


End file.
